


Family with the Alien

by ecrituredudesir



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alien Kink, Aphrodisiacs, Extreme Pregnancy, M/M, Male Breast Feeding, Male Lactation, Male Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, birth scenes, graphic birth, musk, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 20:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: A commission for someone on Furaffinity.When time comes for Locke to travel to earth to pick a temporary mate to have his children with, he never expects for Rick the farmer to turn the situation around on him--but Rick doesn't expect a visit back later, either, from his otherworldly lover.





	Family with the Alien

When Locke had decided that it was finally time that he did what any respectable male of his species did and go find another creature to reproduce with, he was already considered to be older in his race. It wasn’t uncommon for his kind to have children at any age on Knarlock, but he’d waited a little later than most; it made him a little nervous, but he was determined to have the same sort of joy that he often saw other aliens having with their kids—eventually, he had settled on visiting Earth. He’d heard that their kind had the highest success with giving birth to children, and also about the attractiveness of the species overall—like their own, though Knarlocks tended to come in a variety of brighter colors. Locke himself was a soft hue of purple, with impressively bright cyan eyes.

 

It took him a day of sitting incognito in his ship, trying to scope out a potential mate that he liked the appearance of. Though he could admit that the rumors were right about humans looking so much like them and being fairly attractive, he found himself wanting to be picky over who he chose for his first mating. After hours of peering over the same small town, he finally noticed a 60 year old man leaving a store and climbing into the drivers seat of an older looking truck; Locke was struck instantly with the desire to have that one mother his children; he’d been on the portly side and he could see the soft hair of his arms, even with his ship cloaked above, and he could only imagine that soft fuzz would cover so much of the rest of him—he knew he’d found the one he wanted to breed with.

 

Leaving the ship in cloak, he made sure to follow the path of the older truck, surprised to see that the man was driving out of town and to what seemed to be a somewhat more remote farm—Locke considered this lucky, since he wanted to make sure the man lived alone. He saw no other signs of vehicles, and after a quick heat scan of the house, determined that the man was indeed all on his own, and a perfect target for what Locke needed from him. He didn’t bother trying to mask or hide himself or what he was; the pheromones his body naturally let off tended to calm any species other than his own,  and he’d been told that it worked particularly well on humans from everyone who had suggested the terrestrial local race for his first set of children.

 

Making sure to land his ship safely nearby  in a field that had been recently stripped of all of its crops, sur that he wouldn’t damage anything with the weight of his ship, cloaking it before he moved over to the farm house that he’d seen the man carrying his various groceries in on his way down when he’d been looking for a place to park. He could smell food, and he could only assume that the man had made a quick dinner while the Knarlockean had been parking his ship. From what he’d observed of the human homes so far, he knew that knocking was considered a courtesy, and as he moved up the steps of the porch, he was quick to reach out and knock with excitement rising in the back of his mind, shifting from foot to foot. The man that answered was a couple of years younger than the alien himself, but he was surprised by the sudden visitor, clearly.

 

Especially when the sweet pheromones hit his nose, and Locke leaned in with an encouraging little smile. “Hey. I was in the neighborhood and I was wondering if you’d have a few minutes to get me out of this cold,” Locke spoke, already putting on the smooth charm that he’d been told would immediately win over most humans, when coupled with his pheromones.  It was clear the human, a bachelor named Rick, had caught the scent that the alien was letting off immediately.

 

With a pink flush to his cheeks, he moved backwards to move and allow the alien in his house. “Of course,” Rick agreed, not realizing that the alien, who was wearing a thin shirt and loose pants, was really only there for one reason and one reason only.

 

The minute the man went to close the door behind himself, the scent began to overwhelm the small, subtle area in the hallway, and the alien didn’t help at all by immediately moving closer to his gracious host. “Do you have somewhere I could sit down for a bit?” Locke asked, pressing close to Rick’s arm as the man gave a subtle nod, overtaken with the pheromones as he lead the alien along towards his living room, where they both sit down on the couch.

 

The alien was making a move immediately, slinging one leg over the human’s lap. Though it was an odd occurrence, the human man didn’t seem worried at all. He was even already aroused, a small tent in his pants as his hands settled on the alien’s hips, settling him comfortably. Much to the alien’s surprise, before he could even start speaking down to him about what he wanted, the human was already moving quickly. It’d been Locke’s intention to seduce this human, but before he could think about what next to do, the Rick was pulling him down into a warm, passionate kiss as he reached up to start pushing the alien’s clothes out of the way, removing his loose shirt and letting a hand slide down. He copped a feel between Locke’s thighs, rubbing the alien’s crotch until he felt the response of a arousal in the alien’s pants. Locke gave a quiet moan of surprise as the human started to actively feel him up, his free hand sliding down from his hip to grasp the alien’s ass, massaging it.

 

Locke hadn’t anticipated this. He’d thought that seducing the human would be easy, but he was quickly starting to realize that the human he’d picked was a little more…forward than he had anticipated. It was with a soft groan that the alien shivered in the man’s lap, especially when the human reached forward, pulling down Locke’s pants to his knees. The warm human hand wrapped around his cock, starting to brush the calloused pad of his thumb along the underside of his member in slow strokes, the rest of his fingers curled around him. It wasn’t long until the man found the alien’s tight entrance nestled between the cleft of his ass cheeks, and the human shamelessly dipped his fingers there, exploring Locke’s warm body by pressing one, then two fingers into him. He was surprised to find him already so well lubricated, considering the alien’s cock was also relatively self lubricating in his hand, as well. Locke could feel Rick’s cock hard under his own pants, pressing into the alien’s thigh. Locke groaned softly, and that little noise was all the human needed, shifting to flip the alien to face down on the couch, with his ass in the air. Locke could hear the sounds of the man’s belt coming undone and pushed to the side while he undid the button on his jeans as well. They were a soft denim blue, and Locke could feel the fabric of them pressing against the back of his thighs as the human pressed forward, pressing the hefty cock against the curve of the alien’s ass. He was bigger than Locke had expected, but he remembered the other Knarlockeons mentioning that the  humans tended to come in all shapes and sizes. This wasn’t how he’d been told it would go, but the human seemed to be acting on pure instinct at that point, so he could only assume that the instinct to breed was strong in him.

 

When Rick found the tight ring of muscle already slick still and somewhat prepared by his enthusiastic fingers exploring earlier, he wasted no more time than that. Pulling back, he pressed the head of his cock flush with the slick entrance, giving a rumbling groan as he started to sink into the warm, plush heat of the alien’s ass. The alien’s body parted for the human’s thick member, and Locke could feel him pressing deep into him. He’d been told that this was part of the mating process, yes, but he’d assumed that he’d be the one buried in the human instead.

 

Rick wasted little time behind him, his hand wrapping around Locke’s body as he slowly explores the swell of his portly stomach, feeling the way his warm body shivered in delight under him as the human started to rock his hips. The noises are quiet at first, little smacks of his skin and muffled fabric on the alien’s bottom and the backs of his thighs.

 

“There,” Locke gasped under him, feeling the human’s cock stroke deep in him, hitting every little pleasure spot in him as he shuddered and groaned under him. Flushed, the alien felt Rick’s hand slide low on his hip and then down to just under the rise of his belly. His fingers wrapped around the alien’s member, feeling how it was slick with the alien’s juices but he wasn’t touching him for more lubrication. Over the next several minutes, he was quick to continue stroking him as he met the pace of the alien’s hips rocking back against him, with the human leaning over the curve of his bottom, letting his own portly belly press to Locke’s back. Rick’s thrusts started to stroke deeper, with his free hand supporting himself on the arm rest next to Locke’s head. Being penetrated deeper than he could have imagined had Locke on edge quickly, and before long, Rick’s head tilted back to let free a throaty moan as he thrust deeply and stayed just as deep, only giving shallow rocks of his hips into the curve of his ass before he went still, throbbing deep in the alien as his muscles tightened. The sensation had the alien cumming hard as well, and in near unison they finished—Locke spilling his essence along the couch, and Rick filling him with thick rope after rope of potent human cum.

 

Once both had finished at the peak of their climaxes, Locke slumped forward onto the couch to recover while Rick pulled himself back off of him and out of him, leaving a thin, pearly sting of cum to slide down Locke’s thigh in his wake. Both of them sat in silence for a moment, but Locke knew better than to stick around, hastily moving to stand to grab his clothing. “Thank you,” he said quickly, clearly excited as he thought that the human would become pregnant and he’d be back the next day, assuming that the rapid pregnancies given by his kind would be done by the same time tomorrow night. Rick, still in somewhat of a stupor from the intensity of the pheromones and his orgasm, watched in a soft daze as he the alien collected his things and pressed a kiss to his temple, nodding quietly.

 

“Of course,” he murmured, having no idea of the alien’s ulterior motives. “Any time.”

 

Locke gave a little grin and a wave, moving towards the door and indirectly towards his ship. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

The alien wasted little time in moving to leave, heading back to his ship and consequently, to his planet, where he would wait what he was sure would be the arduous hours of excitement for his children to be born to the man. Upon his arrival back to Knarlock though, he found himself feeling suddenly ill, and though he had anticipated feeling nothing but excitement, it wasn’t long at all before he was curled over the waste chute of his stylish living quarters, which he’d taken the care to before the trip to expand for what he hoped to be a full litter of children from the human he’d mated with.

 

He realized almost immediately that the sensation was one that he’d been told that expecting fathers would experience. Having never gone to earth to have a human host his litter before, it suddenly made sense why everyone had told him that he’d need to impregnate the human; apparently his biology made it perfectly possible for  _ him  _ to carry the children as well, a fact that not only surprised him, but made him flush with a little embarrassment as he sat back. He’d lost any dinner he’d had from before seducing the human, but he rubbed his portly belly, surprised by the sudden realization that he was the one carrying the children from their union instead. Surprised by the news but fairly exhausted from the journey, he decided to sleep on it, knowing he’d have to face the realization eventually, but for now he just wanted a little sleep.

 

He returned to his sleeping room, which held a large, comfortable bed for most of it and various entertainment screens on the far wall. Sleep came easily, since he had felt so queasy and been sick, and by the time he woke in the next morning, he’d almost forgotten his ‘failed’ attempted to breed the human. It was hard to deny the slight size increase to his belly, though; the first few hours of sleep had gotten him through the worst of his morning sickness, and as he sat up, he could feel the noticeable change over his body. He felt warmer, almost happier, as he got up and made himself a big breakfast. His stomach was only a little larger than it normally was, but Locke was happy to move about his living quarters speaking to the children that he knew were growing inside of himself. His slow pats over his belly weren’t receiving any responses yet, but he wanted to make sure that the infants growing in him knew that they were loved, even if their conception was somewhat unusual for the Knarlockeans. As the hours passed after his big breakfast, he realized that even if the human had sired them, they were progressing just as quickly as any pregnancy of his kind might. There was no denying that by the time it was almost noon, he resembled a human that was already at least five months along, clearly showing growth in the belly. The rapid pregnancy was a little harder on his ankles, so he’d stopped moving around so much, getting himself mostly comfortable on the couch in his entertainment room so he could watch the progression of his own pregnancy as it continued through the day. Stretched out on the wide couch, he lifted his shirt as it started to grow too tight across his wide belly, and his stomach was steadily pushing the shirt up with the more that it grew.

 

He spent most of the afternoon rubbing his round tummy, speaking softly to the children growing inside as he napped and marveled at the way his body seemed to change a little bit more every time he looked over it. At one point, his belly, massively strained with the size of at least three or more children growing inside of him, could take no more and he felt a small ‘pop’ echo through his skin as his belly button suddenly pressed outwards. The sensation made him groan softly, but he was far from growing. He realized soon that he had far more than just a few children growing in the litter in his belly, particularly when his pectoral muscles started to soften and grow as well. He realized that he was going to grow and swell much more, but the sensation was arousing as his breasts started to grow to full size, full with the milk that would be necessary to feed his children.

 

It was clear when he was around what would be the size of nine months of pregnancy, his hormones were starting to kick him into overdrive. Every little movement made him feel warm and flushed again, his cock pre-lubricating itself and making him feel that same, warm wetness between his lower cheeks that he’d felt when Rick had initially bred him. He was squirming and gasping by the time he finally called for help, giving a holo-call to one of his friends that lived nearby—including a teasing look down on the video call, showing his swollen belly and milk-filled breasts. He’d never seen his friend move so quickly before from the point where he had ended the call, and nearly only a few moments later, he heard the knocking on the front door. He unlocked it with a simple voice command, and his friend, another Knarlockean known as Groya made his way quickly through the apartment to find Locke, where he was spread out on the large sofa. He’d taken off his shirt by now, leaving his sensitive, milk-filled chest exposed.

 

Groya crossed the distance between them pretty quickly, move down to his knees before is pregnant friend on the couch, moving to pull his legs closer. Locke was hard already, and Groya knew that he hardly had time to wait, pulling him to the very edge of the couch so he could start to work off his pants on the spot. It wasn’t long until Locke was fully exposed in front of him, naked on his back as Groya leaned over him, wrapping his hand around his member and pushing Locke’s legs up to rest on the edge of the couch, leaving him with his thighs spread and all of his tight, hole exposed, dripping with lubrication and arousal while Groya reached down with one hand to still stroke him while his other explored his friend’s large, swollen belly while he ground gently against his thigh, not wanting to get those slick juices on the front of his pants just yet. He thrust his hips against Locke’s thigh until Locke could feel him pressing hard against his bare skin through the fabric of his loose pants, and he finally gave a little moan.

 

“Please. I want to feel you in me, these hormones are too much,” the alien complained softly, and unable to resist his friend’s begging, Groya released the hand rubbing affectionate circles on the other’s belly in favor of reaching down to push his own pants down, his undergarments going with it while he exposed his own member to slide forward. He wasted little time in foreplay, brushing the tip of his member in little circles around the tight ring of muscle that had seemingly fully recovered from his tryst with the human who had bred him. With both of Groya’s hands moving to Locke’s hips as he aligned himself carefully, starting to sink in with a smooth pressure of his hips, inch by inch. Locke gave a sudden groan of relief as he felt the other alien spread him wide. He was a little thicker than the human had been, and their combined lubrication made it all too easy for Groya to slide them together, relying on both of their slick fluids to bring them together that much more quickly. His hips moved with an eagerness that Locke knew was just as experienced; Groya had two litters of his own children in the past from humans, and Locke could clearly tell that every one of his partners must have enjoyed the sensation as he was starting to move into him a little more quickly.

 

Locke gave a soft groan of alarm as felt his friend set a rapid pace already, and Groya’s hands lifted to roam in admiration over his friend’s belly. Though he’d never been pregnant himself, always using humans to carry his children, it didn’t stop him from finding Locke incredibly attractive when swollen with a litter. Leaning forward, Groya’s hips started to make a steady pace of slamming into his friend’s body. The pace was steady and rough, not to hurt Locke, but it certainly bounced him back onto the couch while his hefty belly sways with the momentum of the thrusts. Groya paid plenty of attention to feeling up his heavy belly, leaning over his friend and kissing the swollen rise of his tummy as the other alien groaned.

 

The two of them were moving in unison at this point, with Locke wrapping his legs around Groya’s hips, encouraging him deeper with each movement as one of Groya’s hands started to stroke him, feeling his excitement start to reach a peak as the pregnant man arched under him in delight as every pent up hormone in him finally pushed him over the edge and let him reach a softly moaning release. It’s the tightness around Groya in the middle of orgasm that brings the other alien to his climax as well, curling over the pregnant Knarlockean as he pumped his hips a few more desperate times inwards, emptying his seed in the heavily pregnant Locke while his cheek pressed to his stomach and he listened to the movement inside, feeling the subtle kicks there against his cheeks.

 

Breathless and pleased, both of the, relaxed against the couch, until they suddenly heard the sound of knocking at the door. Locke hadn’t been expecting any other visitors, but as he checked his door camera, he realized that it was his mother and his family waiting at the door; he’d mentioned that he was going to go have a little with a human a few days ago, and he could tell by the impatience on her expression and the way she was shifting excitedly at the door that she was anticipating seeing her grandchildren. He cursed quietly and had Groya quickly help him get cleaned up and dressed again before he paged the door to let her in.

 

All at once, his mother rushed in, surprised to see her own son to be the one swollen with so many children. She had never seen another Knarlockean pregnant with a human’s children before other than herself, but knowing that she would be able to watch the last ‘month’ or so worth of her son being pregnant delighted her as his siblings moved about the kitchen to prepare whatever they were going to need in anticipation for the birth of the children that were clearly going to be coming soon. Meanwhile, their mother made herself and Locke comfortable in the other room , pressing her ear to her son’s distended belly and teasing him about how far his belly button was poking out. Groya made himself busy with helping his siblings, a little too embarrassed to admit what he’d already been doing there with Locke in the heat of the moment.

 

“Are you all excited to come out and meet your granny?” cooed Locke’s mother, teasingly rubbing circles around her son’s tummy, proud to see the size of him considering she knew that it would result in a large, happy litter.

 

“I hope they’re excited to see their actual mom, first,” joked Locke, though he was smiling fondly at how excited his mom was. He would be the first of his many siblings to have children of his own, and she was clearly excited to be a grandmother after waiting for so long.

 

“Of course they will, but Nana will always be here to spoil them, you know,” his mother answered with an affectionate pat on the head. “Especially since their actual mom is expecting  _ so _ many new children. You’re going to be at least a little overwhelmed, so you should let us help you,” she encouraged with a gesture back to the other children, the waiting aunts and uncles who were all gathered around to support Locke. “I can’t believe you’re so big! I must be having plenty of grandchildren soon.” She was teasing him now, despite how much he blushed at the wry little way she waggled her finger at him and fawned over his big belly. He had been embarrassed over thinking that she might have scolded him for being the one to get bred, but it was clear that she didn’t care how they were going to get there, she was just happy to finally be a grandmother at her age.

 

He felt overwhelmingly warm with the support of his family, but to his surprise he suddenly froze, giving a small choke as a flash of pain rocked out through his stomach and his lower abdominal muscles. He gripped is swollen belly in pain, giving a low groan as he tried not to bend over, not wanting to put any unnecessary pressure on the muscles that were now cramping. Before he realized it, there was a flood of warmth between his thighs as he looked down to see the wetness spreading across his pants.

 

“Your water just broke,” his mother gasped in surprise, reaching out to run a soothing hand over his hair as she guided him to lay back. “Get me some hot water and a lot of cleaning cloths,” she directed her children and Groya, who were already moving around in surprise. Groya had never been there for any of his own children’s births, so he couldn’t help but be shocked at the fact he’d never experienced helping out. There was excitement running through all of them at this new experienced, and none of them hesitated in beginning to help him out. His sister helped Locke out of his shirt and pants, making sure to lay a soft blanket over his top so he would have something to keep him from looking down at the birthing process, making sure it balanced up on his knees as they propped him up against pillow to help him get comfortable.

 

The contractions were coming quicker than any of them had anticipated, finding that the delivery was going to be sped up as well, just as the rest of the pregnancy had been. There was little time between his water breaking and them managing to strip him of his clothing before he was groaning in faint stress, feeling the pressure of at least one of his children starting to push down his birth canal, one of his siblings holding his hand while he gripped theirs until their knuckles started to turn white. He was flushed now, short of breath in the pain that came along with his entire body trying to stretch to accommodate a child in the narrow little passage that was only as pliant as it was because of his self-lubrication and Groya helping stretch him out with their quick session just over an hour ago—his mother had kept him distracted with conversation for almost the entire last part of his pregnancy. He’d enjoyed it at the time, but now he wished he’d been paying a little more attention so he’d know that the delivery had been so imminent.

 

“I see the first one starting to crown,” his mother gasped where she’d moved between her son’s legs to begin helping with the delivery. She’d delivered all of her own litters practically alone, so she was the most qualified out of the family to actually help her son in such an important time of need. Fortunately, in the few minutes leading up to the birth, his older sister who had also delivered several children on her own, had debriefed her brothers and Groya on how the situation would go. It would be their responsibility to take the children, since it was so obvious there were going to be far more than one, after the umbilical cord had been snipped, and take care of each baby with cleaning it and wrapping it up so it wouldn’t catch a chill or start fussing too badly before the delivery was over.

 

At hearing that his first child was eager to be born and get into the world, Locke took a shaking, terrified breath, but his mother gave him a firm look over the blanket spread across his thighs. “I need you to  _ push _ , Locke,” she instructed firmly, and her son gave a pained little whine of agony but started to press and tense every muscle he could to encourage the child along from his body. It seemed to work while he still had the early energy without going through too much pain, and it wasn’t long until the first child came crying into the world nearly out the bat the minute its grandmother cleared its wind passage.

 

There was a small, startled silence across those in the room who could see the newborn, and Locke felt a momentary panic flash through him. “What is it?” He demanded quietly, swallowing hard. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing,” his mother answered him, just loud enough over the crying infant to be heard. “It’s just… you’ll see. There’s nothing wrong with your baby,” before she could keep talking, Locke let out another little cry of pain as the second child in him seemed ill intent on letting them have a discussion before it was born. “I just can’t explain right now.”

 

What they had seen was the birth of not a little Knarlockean baby, but a human baby boy, loud and fussy and she was quick to take care of the umbilical cord. All of them were shocked, but it didn’t make any difference to Locke’s mother; this was the first of her apparently several grandchildren, and as she handed him over to Groya, Groya came to his senses and moved off to start cleaning the baby up with a damn, warm cloth, before drying him off and swaddling him quickly in one of the many towels they’d brought out for this occasion. With the first baby set nearby safely on the large, wall-length couch, far away from Locke before he could see him and freak out that his children weren’t aliens like himself, the woman continued to tell him to push. Locke’s sister had to swap out with his brother for how much pressure that he’d put her poor fingers though, and she was the next to move and help her mother between his legs as another child started to crown. By now his other brother was in the kitchen, fetching him a fresh, cold juice. When the second child, a much quieter but still wriggling, active baby girl was pushed free, they saw that she too was a little human. No one said a word about it this time, trying not to look so surprised so they wouldn’t stress Locke out.

 

His brother gave him a few sips off of the juice while their mother cut the cord of the second child and handed it off to the sister that had been holding his hand, though just as quickly as that child was taken, the third one started to move in him, ready to be born as well, and it began the ordeal of pushing and Locke’s hearty cries out once more.  He was practically in tears, given no sort of break or rest from the demands of his unborn to be brought into the world, and as he braced his grip against a sibling on either side of him, both holding his hands so he could prop back and start to push once more, Locke managed to push his third child, another baby boy and just as human as the rest of his other kids had been so far, into the world. Here he finally collapsed back against the pillows, trying to take a breather as his mother also cut the umbilical cord for this child and handed the third child off to Groya again to be taken care of. He also wasn’t a very loud infant, but they were sure that they were all breathing fine and simply just weren’t fussy for food yet. It would be a few more minutes before he would feel that uncomfortable pressure begin to start again, but fortunately those few minutes had been a chance for him to start to recover a bit better. He had a little second wind of energy, and he could still feel the movement of more than one child in him; it made him a little more determined to push through the delivery so each of them would be delivered safely, and his pushing started once more. It’s with a low, strained groan as he braces once more, pushing so hard that he nearly lifted his hips from the softness of his now messy couch, eyes closing tightly as the fourth and final child pressed through him and out into the open air of his apartment, caught and cradled quickly by their grandmother. She was delighted to see that it was another little girl, meaning they had been completely even so far on girls and boys, a steady variety that meant she’d get the spoil the children in all sorts of ways. To their surprise though, the new grandmother had little time to prepare them or cut the cord before Locke was letting out another grunt of agony, already pushing again.

 

He was burning through energy quickly, but it was not without success. Just as his mother managed to hand off his fourth child, he was already crowning with his fifth, and she barely had to tell him to monitor his breathing and keep pushing, with him setting his own pace that quickly brought his fifth child and third girl into the world as well. It was clear that despite the speed of which he was giving birth to his children, he was becoming exhausted, and he could only take about two minutes to recover and catch his breath before he felt what he could only assume was the last child finally moving in the best position to be born. His stomach had gone down a considerable amount with the now five children laying nearby, a couple of them crying and one of them already napping, the other two fuzzing gently. His sister said she couldn’t feel one more moving in him, and that was the one that soon began to push down as well. His body had been almost well-stretched by the child’s other siblings by then, but his muscles were tired and strained. It was a slow, but somewhat easier birth, less pain now but definitely just as tiring as the others. After what felt like hours, he finally pushed the last child free, revealing that it was a little boy.

 

Still too worried about his children to rest, he allowed his mother to clean him up very quickly, spreading the blanket over him as his siblings helped him move to sit back up against the pillows. “Let me see them,” he pleaded, still not understanding why his family had been so surprised earlier, but as Groya brought him two of his little babies, he realized in his own surprise why they had been confused. Each of them had distinctly purely human features, and but he found himself immediately not caring at all. They were just as important to him as any Knarlockean child might be, and with the help of his siblings, he lifted the children in his tired arms to help them begin to nurse from his exposed, soft man-breasts. They latched on quickly, hungry from their own difficult trial of being born, and Locke leaned back while they nursed. It would be an interesting responsibility to raise all of the children on a planet where they were technically the aliens, but he didn’t care about those difficulties. For the first time ever, he was a father, and he was determined to protect all six of his newborns.

 

His mother moved to look over the other children, with her own gaze full of love for the strange infants as well. No matter what, Locke knew that she loved them just as much as he did, and would be helping him every step of the way.

 

\---

 

The next couple of years were nearly a whirlwind with six new children to keep up with. While he had the support of his family, of course, it was still hard to imagine that he’d brought his wonderful children into the world instead of collecting them from his human partner. To his credit, he’d gotten quite a few strange looks from anyone who saw him bringing his human children out with him into Knarlockean society. It wasn’t a common occurrence, but he was still proud of them none the less, and he was quick to cut anyone short who tried to question his decision to raise them on his home planet.

 

The children were just over two years old, a few of them napping, and two of them nursing from him in the comfort of their living room while Locke looked fondly over each of them. They were starting to look more and more like the farmer that had sired them, and it often had his mind wandering back to the man who’d given him the greatest joys in his life—often, Lock felt a little guilty when he remembered how alone the famer seemed to be when he’d initially gone into his home that night, and while he stroked his fingers through his firstborn son’s hair, the alien slowly came to the realization that he owed the farmer a great deal. There was no doubt in his mind that the human deserved to at least meet the children that he had helped bring into the world, and the more that Locke thought about it, he couldn’t help but wonder if he could give Rick the same gift that he’d been given thus far. That was what made his mind up, as he finished feeding each of his children, and moved on to prepare them for a long journey.

 

Each of the children were packed a small bag to make sure he’d have plenty of materials and supplies for the trip, since he knew it might be a little bit longer for their visit than he’d had last time. He wanted to give Rick plenty of time to meet and visit with his children…along with receiving the gift that Locke had in mind for him. Once they were all packed up and all napping comfortably, he loaded them onto the same ship he’d used a couple of years prior and made the short, but exciting trip back to the home planet of his children’s race. It was easy to find the farm once more, and he was not honestly surprised to find that it was still only Rick’s truck out front. He was reminded once more that he’d thought the farmer must have been lonely, so there’s a delight that rises in him as he parks his space ship once more, and slowly rouses the sleepy humans in the rest area of the ship, one by one. They’re drowsy and a little uncertain on their feet as he leads them to the old house, ignoring their curious little babbling over wondering where they were, since the farm house was so different from the alien planet they had grown up on so far. He shushes them affectionately, reaching up to knock on the door. It’s only mid-afternoon, so when Rick answered the door, he was clearly confused as he looks them over.

 

“You came back,” he whispered with no shortage of surprise at the sight of the alien, who he very much remembered the passionate night with a couple of years ago. “Who are..?”

 

“These are your children,” Locke answered proudly, looking at him with some evident fondness. He knew he was letting off natural pheromones again, but fortunately Rick was too surprised by the news that the children were his to be affected by them immediately. “And this is your other father,” he informed the kids, who looked up at the first adult they’d seen that looked like them, having not expected they’d be meeting the human father that Locke had occasionally told them of.

 

“Please, come in,” Rick replied in surprise, moving out of the way to let them in to his home so he could lead them in to the same living room that the children had been conceived in. Just as he sat down, he had a lapful of children trying to crawl up to sit on his knees, each of them asking more questions than the last. It was clear he was all enamored with them immediately, holding them close while the others played around him, doing his best to answer the little flurry of questions. They wanted to know what he did for a living, if he liked them even though they’d never met before, and if he liked their alien father as well. Locke was content to see someone  _ else _ have to put up with their copious number of questions for once, watching on with amusement until it seemed the children were finally tiring themselves out again. It'd been a busy morning with their grandmother, after all, and they were nearly exhausted for the day. Rick was more than happy to rock each of them to sleep after Locke set off to the side to feed them again as they started to drift off to sleep.

 

He left the children a holo message with instructions to go explore the farm should any of them wake up, so they’d get to enjoy checking out earth for their first time while he busied the farmer with a gift he hoped would last another life time.

 

“Thank you,” mouthed Rick quietly as Locke moved down to gently take the last child and leave the infant floating in a soft bubble that conveniently also blocked out most sound so the child floating in it could sleep comfortably. Each of them gently bounced around in the air in his living room, but once he realized they were all asleep, it seemed the alien had focused his attention on the human once more. Locke had been letting off his soft pheromones the entire time he’d been there, so now that the children were all settled in to sleep, Rick was more than aroused at the realization it was just the two of them. Relying on the sound-proof bubbles to keep the kids from hearing them, Rick took Locke’s hand and lead him off to the bedroom. Just as he started to press against the alien, Locke stopped him with a little grin and a whisper against his ear.

 

“Not this time,” the alien murmured, moving to gently push Rick to his back on the bed, stripping the farmer down until Rick was laying nude in front of him, fully exposed and clearly hard with excitement at seeing the alien again. The alien admired being in the position of power this time, slowly feeling up the humans thick thighs and rubbing across his portly belly, knowing that he’d be swollen with children as well soon, just as he had been with the farmer’s children. The thought was more than enough to get Locke excited as well, and after taking his slow time in feeling Rick up until he was flustered and moaning. The alien stripped down before the farmer, clearly hard and already slick with his natural lubricants, meaning he wouldn’t have to slick Rick up with anything he could find on hand.

 

He moved onto the bed with Rick, lifting the hefty farmer’s thighs to slide his knees under them, leaning over him as he positioned himself low to Rick’s entrance. He was already leaking copious amounts of precum, which made it all too easy to start to slick the tip of his member against the tight pucker of Rick’s entrance. He didn’t press in right away, instead leaving the tip flush with the tight ring of muscle while he stroked himself. The process was tormenting, but he could feel the way his slick fluids and precum pressed into the other, starting to slick him right up for the alien before he even presses into him at a slow pace. He didn’t want to rush through it, considering he didn’t know when he’d be seeing the human he’d become a little fond of again. Rick groaned softly though, enjoying the sensation of being spread by the alien, the heavy amount of lubrication making it easy for the alien to sink deep in him with the first, delightfully slow thrusts.

 

Rick spread his own legs a little further, arching his legs up as he made more than enough room for the alien to move between his legs a little faster. The pace wasn’t impatient, but it was certainly eager, and the alien was more than ready to fill the human up on the simple imaginative thought of the farmer swollen with his children and just as happy as Locke had been for the last couple of years. It helped that the tight squeeze of the man’s body around him was more than enough to encourage him with the pleasure of sinking against him, too. The alien squeezed Rick’s thighs, running his fingers through the soft hair there as he gripped the soft, plush skin enough to leave little imprints of his fingers in the motion.

 

The sound of wet smacks started to fill the room around them, but fortunately the alien had quickly put up a sound proof barrier around the room so they wouldn’t wake the children from the nap, but also so the children wouldn’t hear them if any of them happened to wake up early. The farmer was louder now than he had been when they’d first bene together, and the alien could only assume that it was the higher sensitivity of being penetrated instead of the sensation of breeding the alien the first time around. That made it a little more exciting for Locke, who made it his intention to give deeper, slow strokes against every pleasure spot inside of him until he found the right start to start pounding against the little bundle of nerves deep in the human. Rick’s cries grew louder, letting the alien know just how good he was feeling, and he knew that making him cum first would surely help his seed take for the human’s own pregnancy; the moans were letting him know that he was getting close, and that was all the alien needed to suddenly double down on his rough pace, rocking into the farmer so hard that the headboard of the bed started to smack against the wall.

 

As expected, the alien managed to drive the human into a shaking orgasm, painting his own portly belly with the same seed that had given Locke so many children to love, and Locke knew it was time to return that favor, groaning softly as he pressed deep into his human lover and came as well, filling the human’s body as they stayed like that, locked together for a few moments while they both took their time to recover. By the time the alien pulls out, he’s fully soft and leaves a trail between the human’s legs while he lets him relax. Eventually they get dressed again, wanting to let Rick to spend a little more time with his children. When they return to the other room, a couple of the children had stirred and were exploring the house.

 

It didn’t take long for him to gather up all the kids, cuddling with them again until the alien mentioned that it was just about time that they leave.

 

“Give him a hug,” Locke suggested, and all of the children were quick to clamor to Rick to give him a hug goodbye, since neither party knew when they would see each other again. Locke was confident though, knowing that the sadness he could see in Rick’s eyes would soon be abated by the fact he was surely going to be having children of his own soon.  Rick couldn’t help but feel content and exhausted after his time with the alien, but he was left in such a dazed, dreamy state from the lingering pheromones that he attributed it all to a dream as he laid down that night, dozing off in relative comfort from being so worn out by the alien once more. The thought that it was a dream persisted even when he woke up that morning—until he felt a sudden, strange pain in his bottom from how rough the alien had been with him, and he was overcome with the sudden sense of nausea.

 

Before he could realize what was happening, he was rushing to the bathroom with the sense of overwhelming nausea running through him, and he suddenly lost whatever little of his dinner remained in his stomach over the toilet. The sudden strange illness was surprising, but it was the soreness in his ass that meant that he hadn’t been dreaming at all, something that shocked him as he was faced with nearly an hour of morning sickness afterwards. He didn’t quite realize that the alien had left him pregnant, even after seeing that he’d been able to do so with the little human children he’d brought to see him, but as the morning progressed and he started to feel a strange soreness around his belly, which had started to press out ever so subtly, he realized that he was undeniably pregnant.

 

It was a slow process at first, and initially he’d wondered if he was just a little bloated and if that was what had made him sick originally—but even when he skipped breakfast, there was a dedicated, slow swelling to his belly that was too localized to mean that he had put on any weight from food. By noon, he had the appearance of a man who was at least four months pregnant. By now he was decently swollen, with the start of subtle kicks echoing from within his belly. He was sure that there had to be more than one child growing inside of him, especially after seeing that the alien had had six off of their one session. He was excited and almost a little overwhelmed, considering he’d never been involved with pregnancy before, much less have ever been pregnant himself. The thought was undeniably thrilling, though, since he’d always been worried about staying alone forever on his little farm, but now he’d hopefully have several children to pass everything he knew to, as well as to inherit the farm after he was gone. It was a warm, comfortable feeling as he let his hands roam over his growing belly, marveling at how happily the children inside him seemed to kick and move after he made himself a large lunch to get rid of the queasy feeling that had lingered on from his morning sickness.

 

It wasn’t long before he was chatting to the growing babies in him, rubbing his fingers over his distended stomach. As the day progressed, his stomach was rising as a rapid speed, and he had no doubt that he was carrying multiples with a delivery date that was… soon, if not that very day. At the same time, his chest was growing as well, and his nipples were tender to the touch—he realized with a faint squeeze to the tenderness that his chest was swelling with milk, and that was why the alien had also been able to breast feed their other children in front of them, since he hadn’t remembered his chest being that big either when they’d first met. His own didn’t look as if they’d grow as big as the alien’s, and he couldn’t help but wonder if that meant that he was going to have less children, or if his children might have been more alien and would need less milk. He made up his mind early that even if the children weren’t humans, he would love them just as much as Locke clearly loved his human babies despite nto being of the same species.

 

He found that the children wriggled more happily when he played them louder music, and with the way the weight started to press down on him, he wound up setting himself up on his bed to try and get as comfortable as he could. His belly button was strained as he moved, but as he finally settle down on the bed, there was a last minute strain and a firm little ‘pop’ as his belly button pressed out entirely, his normally innie belly button suddenly becoming an outie because of the pressure growing inside of him. It was only now that he realized that the hormones running heavily through his body were starting to make him a bit horny as well. He couldn’t help but squirm on the bed as fantasies of the alien coming back flashed through his mind, and he could only imagine the plethora of ways that Locke would take care of him in the hayday of his pregnancy… only to hear his doorbell ring right as he was reaching down to start to touch himself through his pajama pants.

 

There’s a momentary excitement as he considers that Locke might have come back to check on him and their growing children, but to his surprise, his 55-year old neighbor was standing there with a measuring cup in hand. Jason was often a good neighbor, but they hadn’t seen each other in a month or so, and Jason seemed suddenly surprised to see his neighbor standing there, swollen and very clearly uncomfortable.

 

“I came to borrow a cup of sugar. Are you okay, Rick…?” He asked, looking over his distended belly with no shortage of interest. He wasn’t horrified and clearly didn’t think anything was actually wrong. It was more of a courtesy question to find out what had happened.

 

“I’m more than okay,” Rick answered with a certain confidence in his tone, rubbing a hand over his belly, finding the other’s sudden interest in him more than a little thrilling. “As it turns out, I’m pregnant. And I can give you much more than a cup of sugar if you help me out with all of these inconvenient pregnancy hormones that have me so horny.” He knew that his neighbor had showed interest in him in the past, but now that he was heavy and gravid with children, he could see the subtle lust hinted in the younger man’s gaze—it was something he wanted to take advantage of, while he was so close and clearly so interested in seeing more of his pregnant body.  It was hard for him to think of anything other than the heated desperation that was starting to run thick in his veins, far too excited and needy of relief than to worry about what his neighbor might think of him for the proposition; fortunately, other than his eyes going wide at the direct words, Jason didn’t seem bothered at all by the proposition.

 

“…Oh, yes sir,” Jason hummed, stepping forward quickly as he set the measuring cup aside to instead reach out and run his fingers along the man’s heavy belly, and then down to where the man was still clearly aroused, cupping his member through his pants where it had stood and bulged in his pajama pants under his pregnant belly. Even as they stood in the hallway, Jason showed little patience in letting Rick close the door or move much further back into the house. Instead of letting the pregnant man do it, he kicked backwards to close the door so he could press his older neighbor up against the wall, stealing a kiss as he pressed his soft belly against the firmer, swollen pregnant one, and continued to feel Rick up through his pajama pants.

 

Rick, who’d been horny with little relief for almost over an hour now, could do little more than moan in excitement into the kiss, feeling his heart racing with excitement at knowing he’d finally get a bit of relief, even if it wasn’t from the alien he’d somewhat been hoping to see again. He still wanted to thank him for this now, knowing that he too would be having a set of their interstellar children.

 

Jason was doing just fine though, and after making sure the pregnant man was straining fully hard against his pants, he moved to lead him along to a more secure place in the house so he could sit him down on the same couch that Rick’s first children had been conceived on, laying him on his back on the soft cushions though. He rubbed his growing belly, admiring the size to it, and he cooed softly. “You’re going to be born soon, aren’t you? I bet you’ll be giving your Pa a lot of help around the farm. Just like I’m going to give him a little help right now,” he teased, making Rick’s cheeks heat with light embarrassment at the tone while Jason moved to work his pants down over his wider hips and soft thighs, so he could pull his underwear down as well, leaving him fully exposed and straining hard against his swollen belly. Jason was quick to lean down, wrapping ah and around him to stroke him while he pressed his ear to the man’s belly, feeling the movement inside as the endorphins running through Rick had the children growing inside squirming and wriggling in response. Rick groaned as he felt the hand not wrapped around his member sink lower to press between his soft thighs, with one of Jason’s long index fingers sinking against the spot where Rick was practically dripping with lubrication from his alien pregnancy.

 

Jason seemed a little surprised to find him already soaked, but wasn’t complaining, starting to finger him slowly so he could make sure he’d be stretched out enough for his own hard member, clearly large from the sizeable bulge pressing out from his pants. It was only when he had Rick gasping for more under him, arching his hips up and gasping breathlessly, that he finally pulled back to push his own pants down. He didn’t even bother removing them completely, much more preferring to leave them around his lower thighs and knees for how eager he was. He may get them a little messy in the process, but he knew that he wouldn’t run into anyone on his way back home if he needed to go change. With the other farmer at his mercy, he took his sweet time in lifting the man’s legs to almost a mating press without putting too much pressure on the other farmer’s swollen belly. He wanted to imagine being the one that had knocked him up instead, maybe, bending forward to press his cock into Rick’s already pre-slicked entrance, more than lubricated from the strange alien pregnancy growing inside of him.

 

“You look so good like this,” groaned Jason softly as he pressed deep into him with one fluid thrust, his head tilting back as he held Rick’s legs up at the back of his knees, leaving his hips angled upwards so he could press as deeply as he could go. Rick couldn’t believe how big Jason actually was, pressing deeper than even his alien lover had, and with plenty of enthusiasm. While being with Locke had left him pleasantly sore for most of the morning, Jason wasn’t rough in the same way Locke had been, instead relying on slow, deep thrusts to drag over every sensitive spot in the heavily pregnant man to make him almost quake under him in pleasure. Each time Jason pressed back in it set off pressure along every sweet spot in him, practically thrumming against his prostate as he finally started to pick up his speed, his hips snapping forward. Both of their soft sounds of arousal started to pitch between each other in the room, echoing as his thrusts started to press the expecting father down into the couch while his own breath came in hitched gasps and moans.

 

Finally, he could hold back no longer, and he sank fully against Rick, pumping him full of a heavy load of cum—Jason hadn’t had a partner or time to pleasure himself in quite some time, so he’d had plenty of built up seed to fill his friend with. Rick welcomed the sudden, thrilling feeling of being filled with the other’s spunk, and at the burst of heat in him, he couldn’t help but roll his hips to encourage him deeper, groaning softly as he pained his own swollen belly with his own release. Jason eventually gently lowered his legs, backing off to give Rick some room to move as he caught himself, pulling his pants up while also going and getting a cloth to clean the pregnant man up with. He was gentle with it, ready to wait on the father-to-be on hand and foot because he was clearly growing more by the minute.

 

“These have to be at least quintuplets,” Jason observed, teasingly playing with Rick’s popped out belly button. Rick had pulled his shirt up now, finding it too tight to cover his belly, but he was still finding his new milky man breasts to be embarrassingly sensitive, with more than enough size to the swollen globes now. However, just as he was starting to relax again from their heated lovemaking, he felt a sudden flash of pain, and a quiet moan slipped from his lips as he moved to grasp his stomach, feeling the contraction of muscles moving through his lower body. Jason was quick to perk up from where he’d been bringing back a water bottle for the other to get hydrated with, seeing him grip his belly.

 

“What’s wrong?” Jason asked quickly, eyes widening for a moment as he closed the distance between them.

 

“I don’t know, I-“ before Rick could finish speaking, he felt the sudden warmth slide through his pajama pants, splashing a little gush of fluid down to the hardwood floor below, making a splatter of a sound. “My water, I’m going into labor,” the farmer gasped, and Jason tensed immediately, tossing the water bottle on the couch next to Rick as he quickly moved to the hallway. Many of the farm houses had been built in similar styles, so he knew that the hallway would have a linen closet, and there he found several dry towels.

 

“One second, Rick, we’re going to get you through this!” He called back through the house, rushing to set the towels next to the man. “Lay back on the coffee table, it’ll be easy for you to push on a flat surface,” he instructed, remembering how he’d helped his mother deliver his younger sister once, when he’d been a teenager. He was hoping that it’d be no different this time, and with another mad dash through the house, he finally came back with a large, warm wash basin full of water. It would leave the couch free for him to handle the children, and after getting an answer from Rick on where the scissors were, he made sure to grab a sterile pair as well. By the time he got back to the living room, Rick had managed to work his own pants off and lay flat on the low oak table with one of the throw pillows from the couch under his head.

 

He already had his legs spread, regulating his breathing in the way he’d been watching videos explain on his phone for most of the day upon figuring out he was pregnant. He had assumed he would be doing most of the delivery alone, since he didn’t want to explain to doctors how he was pregnant, and he was worried about the children not being human considering the alien had been bred the last time and come out with human babies.

 

“You’re already crowning,” Jason muttered in concern as he pulled up a low sitting stool to the end of the coffee table, concern written across his expression. He’d also delivered several cows and other animals on his farm, so he felt like he was more than accomplished to help Rick through the entire ordeal. “I want you to take five breaths in and out, count to five, and start pushing. We’re going to get this one out of you first,” he instructed, and Rick tried to relax enough to even out his breathing through the pain.

 

Once he counted down, Rick locked down his feet against the table and started to push, groaning at the attempt to bring in the first of his children into the world. It was a hard press, but it seemed the quick session of Jason sleeping with him before hand had started the stretching that would be needed to bring the children into the world. The first child came free with the first push, surprising them both, but Jason was already hard at work, making sure the infant was breathing before he took care of the umbilical cord and quickly cleaned him up while Rick took a short break from pushing. He swaddled the baby in one of the several towels he’d pulled out of the closet hallway, before tucking the little girl away on the same couch that their older siblings had been conceived on.  

 

Just as he was finishing with swaddling the first child, a startled little groan of pain from Rick told Jason that it was quickly approaching the time to deliver the second child as well. With the man arching his hips from the table to try and deal with the intense pressure of the second child moving into his birth canal, groaning softly because of the building pain of the second child starting to stretching him out so far once more. Jason repositioned himself between his lifted legs once more, parting his thighs a little further so he could judge how fast this second birth was going along—just in time to see the second child already crowning. “You’re just popping them out like hot cakes, aren’t you, Rick?” He asked, trying to keep himself sounding light hearted so Rick wouldn’t start panicking about how much further they had to go.

 

“Three, two, one, and  _ push,” _ Jason encouraged quickly once more, and on cue, the new father pushed in unison with Jason’s encouraging words, and with stress ringing out through his scream, he brought the second child into the world. This time it was a little boy, and with the speed of someone experienced in handling live birth for a while, Jason swept the child away, took care of the umbilical cord, and placed the newly swaddled infant next to his sister. Rick got a few moments of peace while Jason did this, and took the time to take the water bottle that he’d brought in, splashing a bit of the still-cool water over his face so he could wash away some of the thin sheen of sweat from the pain and exertion of delivering the children.

 

It was only when Jason returned that he exhaled softly, and prepared himself for another rough attempt at delivery. He could feel that there were still several children in him, ready to be born and becoming impatient and distressed from the pain their father was in. Their activity made it a little easier for him to prepare, and when another aligned for a perfect birth and started to push free, he gave a soft, quiet noise of exertion. His breathing was at least under control again, following Jason’s smooth instructions on how to keep pace as he kept breathing, and pushing, to the pressure of a new infant trying to be born. After a few more intensive round of pushing, breathing, then pushing again, the third child began to crown. Rick was almost exhausted from the pushing so far, but he was determined to bring the gift of his children into the world successfully. Jason coaxed him through the few next pushes, and finally he was able to push his third child and second daughter into the world. Rick relaxed back against the table, and for the third time, Jason took the child, snipped the umbilical cord, and swaddled the child—who immediately started fussing and crying, clearly craving the attention of his new parent, or possibly food. Just as quickly as that child was born, though, Rick was already pushing the next one along through his body as well.

 

“Woah there, baker,” Jason joked, a little nervous as he returned just in time to help with the slow coaxing of the baby out as Rick managed to give birth to his second son and fourth child as well, having barely made it back with the speed of which he pushed out the baby. He could tell from Rick’s size that they weren’t over just yet, and he’d been right by assuming that the farmer was pregnant with at least quintuplets.

 

With taking care of the newborn baby, he was relieved to have a few extra minutes between swaddling the fourth child and making sure that Rick wasn’t pushing out another one just yet. Moving back to the midwife position between his legs, he could see that he was mid-delivery once more, but that he was quickly becoming too tired to push his children out with the same speed that he had with the first few deliveries. It was difficult on him after so many, but Jason could clearly see that he wasn’t giving up just yet and didn’t have to worry about encouraging him yet. It’s with a slow groan that Rick brings the head of the infant free, then the rest was gently coaxed from his body with a little help from Jason, who took care of the child with the same swift precision that the rest of the babies had had their cords snipped and airways cleared with. The fifth one was finally born, and it seemed he was just as fussy as a couple of his earlier siblings had been, though they weren’t quite done yet. Jason knew Rick would take care of them the minute he could and once he was done with his labor, but now they had to make sure the rest of the children were safe and born.

 

He was fast to return just in time to see that a sixth, and final child was already being pushed free again. He didn’t think Rick was even intending to at that point, having gotten so into the motion of pushing with all of his strength that when he knew he had only a bit of waning power left in him, all of it needed to be devoted into that same painful pushing. “Almost there, Rick, your kids are all almost ready to meet you,” Jason coaxed, and with one last loud cr from his friend, the last children came screaming into the world, a final, angry little girl at having been the last to managed to push her way into the world after so many other. “Beautiful,” Jason hummed softly, giving the baby girl the same treatment of cleaning out her airways (which she was very thrilled to let him know that she  _ hated _ with another, shrill, angry squall) and the swaddling to clean her up and wrap her in a towel. He moved quickly, sure that Rick was undoubtedly excited to meet his children, judging from the way he was only taking a few moments of rest while Jason moved to clean him up from the mess of the multiple births, making sure that his bleeding wasn’t too bad and that he’d be able to get stitched up with no problem.

 

Once he helped Rick move carefully to the large armchair, allowing him to relax in the recliner, Jason moved to hand him two of his children—choosing the loudest and fussiest considering it seemed they were the ones in most need of being fed by then. Rick looked on down in wonder to them as Jason helped move his shirt up, exposing his heavy, milk swollen breasts that were already leaking milk in reply to the natural sound of distress coming from his children. With Jason’s help, Rick lifted them both in his tired arms and let them start to nurse. As his children fed, Rick looked up over his other children, who Jason was already making sure would be next in line for their first meal—for now, he let them rest if they were already dozing. Rick could hardly believe that he would no longer be alone on the farm, and that he now had six children to look after in the coming years. His lonely nights of a game show and a beer before going to his empty bed in the silence of a farmhouse were long over, and he couldn’t help but feel his heart race with excitement as the realization he had an entire generation of children to look after now.

 

\----

 

Visits from Locke were few and far between; the alien didn’t want his earth children to get too attached to him and want to go with him in the ship, just as he didn’t want his own sextuplets to get too attached to Rick and want to stay on earth. Despite the fact that all twelve of the children were human, Locke and Rick had agreed that they would raise them separately in their own worlds; both of them were blessed to have them, and they didn’t want there to be a moment where their children left any time soon.

 

Visits were a big occasion though, with Locke visiting alone sometimes to check in on the children’s birthday—and sometimes bringing them by for what they were learning to be ‘human’ holidays, since Locke still wanted them to have some sort of idea in regards to how to celebrate their human heritage, even back on Knarlock.

 

That was why they had decided to meet up for Christmas, so Rick could give all twelve of ‘his’ children a gift each, so the children raised by the alien could also have a part of earth to take back with him. It was quite a feat to prepare a feast for twelve children, with the oldest six being eight and the youngest six being five, but he’d made sure to make enough food for even Locke to take back with him for their children to enjoy (Rick had spent nearly the entire day before ‘pre-cooking’ so most of the food would be ready for their lunch before Locke took them home.)

 

The alien was finding ‘Earth Christmas’ to be quite entertaining, especially seeing the strange custom of the children hanging up strange little baubles on the tree, and each of them excitedly sleeping in the guest rooms of their human parent’s farm house for the next morning. It started almost like a  chain reaction, with the younger children, who knew all about Christmas by that age hurriedly going and waking up all of the older children, who had never gotten to experience or enjoy a Christmas of their own. Rick had splurged a little on presents, and he had joked with Jason when his neighbor had helped him wrap them all (at Jason’s house, considering his children would have surely found the unwrapped gifts if he stored them anywhere else) that they had so many presents that he might just have to stack the tree on top of them instead of stacking them under the tree. Once the children had all managed to excite each other and wake each other up, the five year old sextuplets ran into his room where he was sleeping to bounce on the bed right as the sun was rising, and the oldest sextuplets ran to where their alien father was sleeping in a guest room as well. The chorus of ‘presents!! Presents!’ rang through the entire house.

 

Even Locke had looked a little into the human tradition of Christmas, and to the children’s surprise when they stepped into the room, there were even more presents than they had anticipated, each of them floating in the same little bubbles that Locke had used to let them nap in when they were much smaller. There were shrill noises of joy as all of the children quickly moved about the living room, finding packages with their names on them and giving the presents to the children who they found along the way.

 

There were gifts with everything from dolls to little tool boxes for the kids that wanted to take after their parents, and they had agreed between the two of them that it was for the best that they didn’t go as far as to get the children clothes for the holidays. They wanted them to truly enjoy their gifts, after all.

 

The entire unwrapping process took about two hours, with each child excitedly waiting and taking turns to open presents. Rick made sure to grab plenty of pictures—since he knew he wouldn’t see the children in Locke’s care except for on their rare visits, he liked to take pictures to remind his younger children that their family was even larger than what met the eye—and whenever Locke visited, he tended to have a little binder of photos he regularly took of his own children, as well. They traded that way, and were fair to one another—with each of them grateful to one another for the gift that both had been given so many years earlier. Both men had found a new purpose in life with having their little miracles, and as they looked over to the various children playing with their new toys, sharing a time together that they would remember for years to come, both couldn’t help but feel a wave of love flood through them. Though they would be raised on two different planets by two different parents, the children would always know that they were loved by each other, no matter where they were.

 


End file.
